


Just Like You

by alrightheresali



Series: Life of the Belladonna Kids [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Future Fic, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightheresali/pseuds/alrightheresali
Summary: Blake and Yang's oldest daughter becomes interested in weapons after finding Gambol Shroud. Still unsure if she's old enough to be playing with swords, they find a solution that's safe for everyone.Just an excuse to write my bumbleby babies into a fic.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Life of the Belladonna Kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718614
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Just Like You

"Mama, mama, mama…"

It seemed to go on for  _ hours _ . Their oldest daughter, only six years old, jumping up and down beside Blake as she sat on the couch reading. 

"Can you teach me how to use your sword?"

Blake cocked an eyebrow at her daughter, slowly setting her book down in her lap.

"Please!" She drew out the word, giving her puppy dog eyes-  _ or kitty cat eyes? _ Her heterochromatic yellow and purple eyes pleaded with her mother.

"Yinuo, I've told you several times. I don't think you're old enough to practice with real weapons, alright?"

Yinuo frowned, her black kitten ears folding down.

"Ahh," Blake cooed, discarding her book to the side and pulling Yinuo into her lap. She felt bad for upsetting her daughter, but she just wanted her to be safe.

Yinuo immediately curled into her mother's chest and sighed. "I just wanted to be like  _ you _ , mama…"

Yep, there it was. 

Blake couldn't ignore the words coming out of her daughter's mouth. She felt her heart clench. Yinuo had asked her plenty of times to practice with Gambol Shroud after finding it in the attic around a month ago. She became completely interested in weapons, it reminded herself and Yang of Ruby. 

"Blake! Yinuo, honey! I'm taking Ming and Quon outside a bit before lunch if you wanted to join us." 

Blake looked from where she sat and took sight of her beautiful wife balancing a three year old in one arm and a baby in the other. Mingxia, who at only three years old, was a feisty little troublemaker and splitting image of Blake, save for her crimson eyes, clung to Yang's neck. Quon, their newborn son, with bright blonde hair, tiny kitten ears, and lilac eyes slept quietly against his mother. 

Blake smiled as Yang walked into their living room, setting down Ming so she could take her hand instead. 

"Mommy!" Yinuo screamed and ran towards Yang. 

"Yes, Yin?" 

_ Great, now I'm going to look like the bad guy,  _ Blake thought. 

"Mama won't let me play with her sword!!!" She latched onto her leg and gave her the same pleading eyes. 

Blake chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

"Honey, you're a little too young to be playing with real weapons."

"But Aunt Ruby said she played with weapons since she was five!" Yinuo groaned and threw her arms in the air. 

Yang bit down a laugh at the display, but quickly shook it off. "Okay, how about this? You can use a toy weapon and mama can teach you the proper way to use her weapon, safely."

Yinuo crossed her arms and thought about it for a second. "Fine…"

"Mommy, let's go!" Ming begged, tugging on Yang's hand.

"Alright, alright. Babe?" Blake perked up to face Yang. "We'll be in the backyard."

"Okay! I'm just going to run upstairs and get Gambol Shroud then I'll be out."

Yinuo gasped in excitement at the mention of Blake's weapon.

After retrieving Gambol Shroud and one of Yinuo's toy weapons, they walked outside and got ready to "train". 

In the backyard, Yang sat cross legged in the grass with Quon in her lap. He was trying desperately to grab a fistful of Yang's hair as it waved in his face. Yang leaned forward helping Ming with the building blocks she was playing with. 

Blake smiled again, feeling warmth in her chest. Not a second went by without her feeling the love she had for her family, grateful for what she had before her. 

"Aww, look at my little huntress," Yang chirped, as Yinuo walked out with a plastic katana that was similar to Blake's. 

Yinuo beamed, thrusting the toy katana outwards and running into the yard towards Yang and her siblings. 

"Yinuo!" Blake called out, stopping the little faunus in her tracks. Blake walked towards her daughter and kneeled in front of her. "Never run towards people with your weapon pointed out like that."

"But then how are you supposed to fight?" 

"This is different, okay? We aren't fighting."

"But-"

"We're just going to practice some sword techniques, alright? Does that sound good?"

"Yes, mama. Sorry." 

"It's alright. You're just excited, I understand."

Blake stood up from where she kneeled and took a couple steps back away from Yinuo. She unsheathed her katana and threw the sheath gently away from her. 

"Okay, I want you to look at me for now." 

Yinuo nodded and paid close attention from where she stood. 

"Grab the bottom of the handle with your right hand and put your left hand above it. Make sure the blade is facing away from you." She continued to give instructions as she demonstrated the correct way to hold the sword. Granted, this isn't how she'd usually hold Gambol Shroud but she was used to her weapon and how it felt in her hand. 

She finished her demonstration, earning a whistle from Yang that made her blush.

"Okay." She turned to face Yinuo. "Now you try."

Blake watched as Yinuo held the handle of her toy sword, careful where she put her hands. She had a serious look on her face as she changed her stance. 

"Look at you!" Blake exclaimed. "You look like a true huntress!" 

"Really?" Yinuo asked, surprised. Her face lit up as she jumped around to show Yang.

"Mommy, look!" 

"Amazing, sweetie! You look just like mama!"

Yinuo giggled, but quickly became serious again. "I am Yinuo Belladonna," she roared. "And I am a huntress!" She did a battle cry and swung her sword through the air.

Blake and Yang erupted in laughter as Yinuo danced around performing moves, pretending to fight Grimm.

Blake sheathed Gambol Shroud and put it at a safe distance before sitting beside Yang, gently taking Quon from her. 

"You think she's going to become a huntress when she's older?" asked Blake, concerned.

"From the looks of it," Yang sighed. "It's a dangerous career, that's for sure. But if she's anything like her mama, she'll be fine."

Blake nudged Yang's shoulder playfully with her own.

"Mama! Mommy!" Yinuo ran towards them and sat next to Ming, who was still playing with the building blocks. "How cool did I look?"

"You looked  _ super _ cool!" 

"Really amazing, sweetie!"

"So…" 

"So?" Blake questioned, suspiciously.

"I know how to use a sword now. Can I use yours?"

"Maybe when you're older, you still need to practice."

"Fine." she sighed, but smiled. "Thanks for teaching me though, mama."

"No problem, honey. Maybe tomorrow we can practice some more?"

"Yes!" Yinuo said, excitedly and ran back further into the yard to play with her sword once again. 

"I think the next thing we need to worry about is Ming finding your gauntlets," Blake laughed. 

"She certainly is a little fighter," Yang chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised to see her with them."

They continued to watch Yinuo run around the yard, grabbing the attention of Ming who joined her sister to "fight".

Maybe they'd both become a huntress, maybe they wouldn't. But it still caused a great deal of fear for Blake and Yang. Seeing their children take the same path they did. Having to see them go through the same hardships and pain. It'd be a while before any of them decides to go to a combat school, but time flies by fast.

Of course, Blake was right. Around the same age as Yinuo was when she found Gambol Shroud, Ming found Ember Celica. Two little future huntresses in their midst. 

Now they could only wait to see what Quon would get his hands on. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I haven't drawn my bumbleby kids yet, but I really needed to get them out there lol. 
> 
> Name meanings:  
> Yinuo: Promise  
> Mingxia: Bright Halo  
> Quon: Bright
> 
> Since they all have the Belladonna name, I wanted their first names to have a 'light' theme of some sorts for Yang.
> 
> tumblr: littleali07
> 
> twitter: alrightheresali


End file.
